M4A1
The M4A1 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Find Makarov, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty Online. It was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The M4A1 is introduced in "Blackout" as the SOPMOD variant, supporting a Red Dot Sight, an AN/PEQ-6 laser module, a silencer and an M203. The regular M4A1 is always equipped with a foregrip and a unique Reflex Sight, while the Grenadier variant is fitted with its grenade launcher and a Holographic Sight. All variants are equipped with the AN/PEQ-6. The regular M4A1 is used by Force Recon Marines in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf" and by the SAS in "Hunted" and "Game Over". The SAS uses the M4A1 SOPMOD in "Blackout", "Safehouse", "Ultimatum", "All In" and "No Fighting In The War Room". Marines use the M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog", "War Pig" and "Shock & Awe". Captain Price always wields a suppressed M4A1 except in his flashback missions. The M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights that is found in "Ultimatum" (via "give all" console command) has the correct pick-up icon for the default M4A1 SOPMOD. Like the G36C, the M4A1 is not available without a Red Dot Sight or a substitute of it in the campaign, unless the player spawns a different version via the console in "Ultimatum", "All In", or "No Fighting In The War Room". Multiplayer Known instead as the M4 Carbine, it can be modified with an M203, Red Dot Sight, suppressor, or ACOG Scope after having completed the respective marksman challenges. The M4 Carbine is an excellent weapon in the right hands, with moderate damage and fairly low recoil. However, the M4 Carbine has fast, large idle sway making it more difficult to aim properly at long range. The M4 Carbine shares ammunition with the M16A4 and the G36C. The M4 Carbine is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms, due to its low unlock level and good stats. As stated above, the M4 Carbine is not particularly effective at long range due to its large idle sway. However, the M4A1 is ideal in both close quarters and mid-range combat due to its high rate of fire, decent hipfire accuracy, and low recoil. Steady Aim also makes the M4A1 even better in close quarters. Stopping Power improves further upon the weapon's versatility, making it deadly at any range, and Bandolier aids the player's longevity in combat by offering a large supply of ammunition. The weapon's low damage output is mitigated by its high rate of fire and very low recoil, allowing for accurate automatic fire at both short and medium ranges and even burst fire at longer ranges. Whether equipped with optics or a grenade launcher for assault or a suppressor for stealth, the M4A1 remains effective in almost all combat situations. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight (Campaign only) *Holographic Sight (Campaign only) Gallery M4A1 CoD4.png|The M4A1. M4A1 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron sights. M4A1 reload CoD4.png|Reloading the M4A1. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) The M4A1 appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) ''under the name of "Primary Weapon" and is used by every character in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M4A1 returns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this time with a tan finish like many other weapons in the game. Unlike its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version does not have the carrying handle and iron sights, instead having a Picatinny rail and a backup iron sights mounted. Aside from the appearance and sounds, however, the weapon is completely unchanged from Call of Duty 4. Campaign The M4A1 is the standard assault rifle for the Rangers and Task Force 141. There are a total of seven variants of the M4A1 in the campaign, excluding Roach's unique Arctic Camouflage version. The plain M4A1 is the first weapon used by PFC Allen in "S.S.D.D.", and can be taken from dead allies later in the game. This is also the only campaign variant without an M203. The most common variants are the four "Grenadier" variants with different optics. The ironsight "M4A1 Grenadier" is commonly used by allies, and is one of Allen's second starting weapon in "No Russian". It is also acquired at the start of "Whiskey Hotel" along with an M9, unless the player plays it immediately after "Second Sun", in which case he retains his weapons from that level. It is also found next to some dead Rangers and ammunition crates in the aforementioned levels and "Of Their Own Accord". The "M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight" is less commonly used by Task Force 141 members, most notably by Roach. One is given to him after planting the C4 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". It seems to be his M4A1 SOPMOD with the Suppressor detached. The same variant is used by Soap after Roach detonates the C4. In "The Gulag" Roach's second starting weapon is a unique Arctic Camouflage version of it, which is the only camouflaged M4A1 in the Modern Warfare 2 campaign. This variant also appears to have an invisible infrared laser sight under the barrel, acting identically to the one in Call of Duty 4, visible only with nightvision. The same weapon is later found in the armory in "Loose Ends", again, with the standard tan and black finish. This variant is also rarely used by Task Force 141 NPCs in most levels where they are encountered. Note that the Red Dot Sight on this variant has the zoom level of an ACOG scope. The "M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic" is less commonly used by Rangers and Task Force 141 NPCs. It is the starting weapon of Pvt. Ramirez in "Of Their Own Accord". Another one is automatically taken after using the Javelin in the "crow's nest". After the helicopter crash another one is given to him by Wade, but most players abandon it after the EMP in favor of the iron sight variant. The "M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Sight" is less commonly used by Task Force 141 NPCs. In "The Gulag", Soap uses one to launch a flare from its M203 for the chopper to drop the SPIE rig. Several are also found on the upper floors of the building in "Of Their Own Accord", before boarding the Black Hawk. Before planting the C4 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", Roach uses a suppressed variant of the "M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight" called the "M4A1 SOPMOD". It uses the same attachments as in Call of Duty 4, with their Modern Warfare 2 appearances. Its Red Dot Sight has the zoom level of a Holographic Sight. The "M4A1 Suppressed" is seen used by friendly NPCs during the stealth "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". It can only be obtained by the player in the Museum. This M4A1 has a unique pickup icon, which appears to be the unused M4A1 with a silencer and the singleplayer Red Dot Sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, a theory reinforced by the name "M4A1 Suppressed", which they share. Multiplayer The M4A1 is available at level 4 as a default weapon when Create-a-Class is unlocked. In terms of damage per bullet, it is amongst the weakest of Assault Rifles, tied with the ACR and the F2000. The M4A1 will deal 4 to 5 shot kills if not using Stopping Power; Stopping Power makes one less bullet required to kill an enemy in all circumstances. Its low damage is offset by an impressive rate of fire, although not to the degree of the F2000's. It will fire at an impressive 857 RPM. In terms of accuracy, the M4A1 is moderate. The recoil is low, but the iron sights can be somewhat obstructive due to the large frame. Optical Attachments are highly recommended, as they can improve the player's handling of the M4A1 significantly. Handling traits of the gun are relatively straightforward: the hip-fire spread is moderately sized, you will move at the Assault Rifle default speed, and the reload times are the fastest in its class, tied with the M16A4 and ACR. The M4A1 has a 30 round magazine by default. The usual assortment of attachments are available for the M4A1. The Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sight are common choices on the weapon to replace the somewhat obstructive iron sights. The ACOG Scope is somewhat effective on the M4A1 if the player controls their gun properly; however, the Thermal Scope will fare much more poorly in this regard. If the player is comfortable with the iron sights, the Silencer or FMJ are very powerful choices to use on the M4A1. The Silencer has little negative impact on the M4A1 due to the low differential between a 3/4 shot kill and a 4/5 shot kill. However, FMJ can allow a player to penetrate surfaces with relative ease, dealing much more damage to enemies hiding in buildings. The underbarrel attachments are nothing special: the Grenade Launcher is always a solid choice if one wanted to make an Explosive Class, but the Masterkey Shotgun is a terrible choice on this weapon, as its close range capabilities are amongst the best from the Assault Rifle category. If the player wanted another close-quarters backup, they should rely on their secondary. Extended Mags increases the magazine size to 45 rounds, but in turn makes the supply limited between 2 magazines instead of three. This makes control of ammunition rather difficult if Scavenger is not in use, but lessening the need to reload is very beneficial, especially on a gluttonous weapon such as the M4A1. Sleight of Hand Pro is a popular blue perk in order to compensate the common reloads the weapon will need, and speeding up the aim speed. One Man Army Pro is useful should the player be using a Grenade launcher class. Stopping Power Pro behaves as usual, and is recommended on the weapon, as it gains one of the fastest Time-to-Kills in the Assault Rifle category at close range. However, the weapon is reliable as a backup weapon on explosive classes, so Danger Close Pro can be used as a substitute. The yellow perk is all up to player preference, but should generally be used according to the player's strategy. In conclusion, the M4A1 is an unusual threat in the battlefield, and is often overlooked due to low damage. However, a correct class setup can turn the tide of battles into the M4A1's favour, as it combines the close range power of an F2000, but retains controllability similar to an ACR. The M4A1 is a recommended weapon that can easily fulfil the needs of players wanting some close-range punch. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery Special Ops The M4A1 is a starting weapon in "The Pit" (M4A1 without any attachments), "Snatch and Grab" (M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight), "Breach and Clear" (Arctic camouflage M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight), "Estate Takedown" (M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic) and "Wetwork" (M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight). It an also be picked up in "Overwatch", "Estate Takedown" (M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight, found in the armory), "Wreckage" (M4A1 Grenadier, found many times in the level) and "Armor Piercing". All its variants are the same as in the Campaign. M4A1 MW2.png|The M4A1. M4A1 Iron Sights MW2.png|M4A1's iron sights. M4A1 Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges in the magazine are in 2D. M4A1 Third Person MW2.png|The M4A1 in third person (note the lack of foregrip). M4A1 Silencer Pick up MW2.png|Pick-up icon for the M4A1 with silencer in Museum. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M4 is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized with two variants, the fully-automatic M4A1 and the three-round burst M4 Carbine. The M4 Carbine and M4A1 have the same rate of fire, but the M4A1 has much more stopping power. However, it has the second slowest rate of fire of all the assault rifles in the game. The M4A1 is very similar in appearance compared to the consoles and PC version in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It has the same reload animation, and it is only found with a red dot sight and foregrip in the campaign as well, but that is where the similarities end. Firstly, the weapon has a higher damage than the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version, as it can perform a one-shot-kill if it is aimed at the chest at any range. Secondly, it has a higher rate of fire, and, lastly, like all the weapons of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it has almost no recoil when aiming down the sights. Campaign In the campaign, the M4A1 is a starting weapon in the last few missions of the American campaign, and in the middle of the Task Force 141 campaign. Since it has a high rate of fire, and only 120 reserved rounds to start with, it usually runs out of ammo before the end of the level. It only appears once in the American campaign and once in the British campaign, making this rifle extremely rare. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first weapon unlocked for the Coalition faction, taking 50 kills to unlock. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is favored by many players. It is the most powerful, but slowest firing assault rifle in the game. M4A1 DS.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight on the Nintendo DS. M4A1 Mobilized sight.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. M4A1 Inventory Icon DS.jpg|The M4A1's Inventory icon. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The M4A1 is used by various characters including Simon "Ghost" Riley, Kevin Sparks and Marcus Washington. It is also seen in Ghost's hands on the cover of all comic books except the fourth. Attachments *Holographic Sight *Hybrid Sight *Sniper Scope *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Foregrip *Dual Mags Gallery M4A1 Dual Mags MW2G.png|Ghosts with his M4A1 on the "Dead Life" cover. M4A1 M203 MW2G.png|Washington with his M4A1 in "Dead for a Day". Find Makarov The M4A1 is used by various characters including John "Soap" MacTavish and Simon "Ghost" Riley. M4A1 FM.png Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The M4A1 is used by Soap, Price, Sandman and Frost with various attachments. Attachments *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *M68 *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Foregrip *AN/PEQ-6 Gallery OperationKingfish-Frost 2.png|Frost firing his M4A1. FMOK Soap M4A1 M203.png|Soap using his M4A1's grenade launcher. Price M4A1 ACOG FMOK.png|Price with his M4A1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M4A1 makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M4A1 has a new look; a matte black finish, a custom charging handle assist, skeletonised stock, a different magazine, and slightly different iron sights. The M4A1 has a 30-round magazine. As in previous installments, a foregrip is mounted by default. Campaign The M4A1 is the first weapon to be used in the campaign, being Frost's weapon at the start of "Black Tuesday", in which it is equipped with a Hybrid Sight. It is also a starting weapon in "Goalpost", "Return to Sender", "Iron Lady", "Down the Rabbit Hole", and "Dust to Dust". It is an alternate weapon in "Persona Non Grata". Captain Price gives Yuri his M4A1 in "Blood Brothers" after carrying Soap to safety following their failed assassination on Makarov. The M4A1 has the zoom of an ACOG Scope most of the time when aiming down the sights, regardless of which optic is attached, with the exception of the Hybrid Sight (in which case one will receive a normal zoom level when using the Red Dot Sight). Ironically, in "Down the Rabbit Hole", the M4A1 has an ACOG Scope attached, but it has the zoom of a Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The M4A1 is unlocked as soon as Create-A-Class is unlocked at Level 4. It has low to moderate recoil and a high rate of fire. The damage up close is high, requiring three hits to the body to kill, but the damage at range is very low, requiring five hits to the body, making the M4A1 more suited to close quarters. Possessing the fastest time to kill out of all the fully automatic assault rifles at close range, as well as the second fastest reload time, the M4A1 is a great choice for an aggressive playstyle. Stalker is useful in this regard, making strafing enemies at mid to close range easier and allowing one to quickly check corners while aiming down the sights. Scavenger is also very useful due to the M4A1's high rate of fire, as it will run out of ammo frequently, but Sleight of Hand ensures its user will never be caught dead while reloading. Due to the weapon's low recoil, the Kick proficiency is not required for short to medium range engagements, freeing up the proficiency slot for other useful options, such as Attachments or Stability. Players that have difficulty using the iron sights may find optical attachments useful; Extended Mag is also an effective option due to the M4A1's high rate of fire. The M4A1 is also featured in the game mode Money In The Denk. It is seen in the "Money" class, where it is equipped with a Red Dot Sight. Special Ops The M4A1 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The M4A1 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode missions "Fatal Extraction", "Smack Town", "Flood the Market", and "Fire Mission". It is an alternate weapon in "Stay Sharp" and "Charges Set". Survival Mode The M4A1 is available in Survival Mode by default and costs $3000. It is a solid weapon to start off with due to the good damage at close or medium range; it also has a good handling and high rate of fire. However, the M4A1 has low power at a distance and burns through ammunition quickly. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M203) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery M4A1 MW3.png|First person view of the M4A1. ADS M4A1 MW3.png|Aiming down the M4A1. Reloading M4A1 MW3.png|Reloading the M4A1. Note that the cartridges inside the magazine are in 2D. M4A1 cocking MW3.png|Cocking the M4A1. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Side View MW3.png|A side view of the M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Third Person MW3.png|The M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight in third person. M4A1 magnifier MW3.png|M4A1 HUD icon in Black Tuesday. M4A1 Beta Menu Icon MW3.png|The M4A1's menu icon from the beta build. Note the absence of the front sight. PriceM4A1 MW3.png|Price with an M4A1. M4A1 Third Person MW3.png|A Delta Force soldier firing his M4A1 equipped with an ACOG Scope. Demonstration Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M4A1 was seen in a reveal poster, being held by a soldier, but was cut in the final game. A clearly unfinished menu icon is in the game files, lacking a complete model and is untextured. It was likely intended for the 2025 missions. In the game files, it is named "M4". It was replaced by the M27 in the final game. Soldier holding a M4A1 BOII poster.png|A soldier holding what appears to be a heavily modified M4A1 in a piece of promotional art. M4 big cut content BOII.png|Both a large and small menu icon can be found. It is likely the small icon was a placeholder for a HUD icon. Call of Duty Online The M4A1 returns in Call of Duty Online. It has a black finish, and unlike in previous installments it doesn't have a foregrip by default. Another variant, the M4A1 Tech, appears in the game as well. Attachments (Incomplete list) *Reflex Sight *Muzzle Break *Foregrip *Adjustable stock *Quickdraw Handle *Mark Ammo *Underrail *GPS *Extended Mags *Masterkey *FMJ *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Suppressor *Heartbeat Sensor *EMP Shielding Device Gallery M4A1 icon CoDO.png M4A1 Grenade Launcher CODOL.png|Early model of the M4A1 in Call of Duty Online with a Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Ghosts The M4A1 appeared in the "Behind the Scenes Preview" video. Its appearance is that of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 M4A1. It is seen with a Grenade Launcher and Red Dot Sight at two points in the video. It still retains the foregrip as with previous Call of Duty games it appeared in. The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M4A1 is also seen in the same video in demonstrations of melee combat and the new mantle system. Either way, the weapon does not appear in the final game. However, if the player collects the Rorke file in "The Ghost Killer", there is an image that shows Rorke training with an M4A1 equipped with an M68 sight. Attachments *M68 *Red Dot Sight *Grenade Launcher (M203) Gallery M4A1 Grenade Launcher CODG.png|Modern Warfare 3 variant of the M4A1 equipped with Grenade Launcher, seen briefly during Behind the Scenes video. M4A1 Red Dot Sight CODG.PNG|Red Dot Sight attached to the M4A1. M4A1 MW2 variant CODG.png|''Modern Warfare 2'' variant of the M4A1, seen during Behind the Scenes video. Note that the character that is holding it looks similar to Modern Warfare 3''s Sandman. Rorke File The Ghost Killer 3 CoDG.png|Rorke aiming a M4A1, as seen in a Rorke file image. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine well. *The M4A1's serial number is "L141583" *The M4A1 Suppressed (M4A1 with a suppressor), when not dry of ammo, has a different reloading sound than the usual M4A1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The emblem received for getting 500 headshots with the M4A1 reads "M4 Carbine" instead of "M4A1." *When equipped with FMJ, the M4A1's foregrip is invisible. This does not have any effect on gameplay, and the animations still assume the position of holding a foregrip. *The Create-a-Class image also lacks the foregrip. *Attaching an ACOG Scope to an M4A1 in multiplayer causes pickup text to change from "M4A1" to "M4 ACOG Sight." *In the Museum, the M4A1 has a different pickup icon. With iron sights, its zoom level when aimed down the sights appears to be enhanced as if it has an ACOG scope. ** The pick-up icon is also used for the M4A1 with suppressor in Call of Duty 4 singleplayer mode. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *The M4A1 lacks the grip in its inventory icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the pre-release trailer, M4A1 reused the skin from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In the 'Tango Down' multiplayer trailer the M4A1 can be seen with no foregrip when its being reloaded; however, the player still assumes the position of holding a foregrip. *It has a unique reload animation at the start the level "Black Tuesday", when Frost pulls the charging handle after putting a fresh magazine into the gun. *The HUD and the Create-A-Class icons lacked the grip at Call of Duty XP, but the grip was added in the retail game. *When looking from third-person, the grenade launcher is not placed directly in front of the magazine, unlike in first-person. *In "Black Tuesday", the player's starting M4A1 will have a different pickup icon. This icon has a Hybrid Sight on it instead of the default iron sights. *At Call of Duty XP, the pick-up name was "M4" instead of M4A1. *In the mission "Black Tuesday", during the scene where Sandman throws Frost a magazine, his M4A1 has the model from Modern Warfare 2. ru:M4A1pl:M4A1 Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Assault Rifles Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile) Weapons Category:Find Makarov Weapons